Acceptance:Adults/Noah Grimaldi
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. He is quite perceptive, and he considers himself an excellent judge of character. The fact the he trusts absolutely no one plays a big part in that. His life was not easy, and therefore he is familiar with struggle and respects people who work hard for what they have even if it is less than the person next to them. He has gained a deep appreciation for the outcast, and the underdog having been both at one point in his life. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. The people of a small village in Belarus had battled with the monster from the woods who at first was only tormenting them through livestock. The vicious creature was mangling animals before it finally began to target humans. When people went missing it became a problem the villagers needed to deal with. When one of the elders youngest grandsons went missing a hunting party was formed, and within hours they were combing the woods looking for the boy. He was found, and by look of him he was unharmed. It was not until he was back home with his family did his mother learn the boy came back changed. She never shared with anyone what had happened to her son, and she warned Noah to never utter to anyone what he was. Noah Grimaldi had become a werewolf. He would no longer be safe in his small village once the people learned what he was. His mother would not be able to protect, and neither of them trusted the rest of the family with his secret. Noah and his mother tried their best to hide what he was from everyone. It worked well for a few short years before Noah was caught. Someone had seen him change, there was talk afterward about whether or not the person was, drunk, or if the stories about Noah were true. He, and his family did not stay in Belarus for long after that. They moved around quite a lot in effort to keep Noah safe, that is until his family became weary of making another new home just to leave it behind as they had so many times before. Upon the revelation of what Noah had become the family fell apart. Noah never saw his father again, although his father did try to find him. It was not to be reunited, his father wanted him dead. Noah was no longer his son, he was a monster. Life became considerably difficult when it was just him and his mother. Noah became more concerned with her safety than the preservation of himself. They were lucky to encounter some of the staff from a school called Olympus Academy. They claimed they could help Noah. He and his mother were reluctant to trust them, after running for so long they did not have many options left. In order to go to the school, the academy, Noah was forced to leave his mother behind. She was not able to accompany him as much as they both would have liked her to. Noah begged to have her join him, he feared for her life on her own although he knew he was the one bringing trouble her way. He was right to be concerned, months after he left Noah's father found her. He has been keeping her hostage. He left the academy one day before he even graduate and he never went back. He was desperate to find his mother and he did not trust the job to anyone but himself. With his heightened senses tracking her was not hard to do, getting her back was one thing he was not able to do. While his father was human and could never fight him alone, he had people on his side. The people he used to call his family. His own brothers and sisters stood against him, alongside his father. With no remorse because of the way she left them for him. They developed the same level of hatred for Noah as their father. War has been waged between them ever since. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? What species is your character? Werewolf What occupation does your character have? Bounty Hunter What is your character's relationship status? Are they married, do they have kids? etc Single Anything else you would like to add? Signature: - Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 23:20, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Comments Category:Adult Accepted Category:Hecate Grimm